Timeline
by anomynous
Summary: What if Sakura went back in time? And met Itachi and somehow tried to stop him from killing off the Uchiha Clan Will she make it right or wrong? [SakuItac}
1. Default Chapter

                    Words: Bad Grammar and too many conjunctions.

          Timeline

          Haruno Sakura.  It was night and she was walking by herself home on the cobblestone road.  Her footsteps could only be heard and nothing else.   She took the long way thinking of what surprise, Sensei Kakashi was giving the next day.   She was only a few minutes away home and the stars that illuminated the sky dwindled.  

          Silently was something with speed behind.  It hid in the shadows and was stalking its pray.  As Sakura walked more the dark figure followed.  Sakura never noticed due to the fact that her absent-minded mind was in interest of something else.  

  She stopped. Sakura noticed something wrong something that she knew but could not name.    Her body was shaking. Then her eyes widened and would not figure what would happen until she collapsed.  Her view of the sky darkened………… and the figure disappeared.

          ***

Flashback

'Why are you here alone?  " asked a boy.

"Why do you talk to me?" said a young depressed Sakura.

"Because when a person is alone………."

End of flashback

          ***

          Tension was in Sakura eye.  Birds were chirping which meant it was morning.  Her head was sore and Sakura was thinking a bad dream just happened.  Wrong… Her body felt like she slept on rock but the surface felt like soft green grass.  The wind flew in and an essence of spirit went in the setting.  Sakura grunted not wanting to open her eyes but _rest……_

          Tension again went Sakura eye.  But she didn't want to get up.

          "Why don't wake up already you've been sleeping ever since I came here" said a voice of a man but yet a boy.  

          Sakura's eye opened trying to focus the blurry figure.  As the vision went to focus she saw two dark eyes staring at her.  Sasuke?! No, it was someone else.  But as Sakura was trying to figure out who and what this person was, a hand was shown at a glance of her vision.

          She grabbed the hand and she was pulled off the ground.  After that they just stared at one another.  Sakura profiled him in her mind.  He looked about her age and was not a foreigner due to his forehead protector.  She sensed his charka level surpassed her own and could tell his strength was greater Kakashi's.   

          "I never seen you here before but you wear the fore head protector of the Leaf." quietly said the boy

          "Neither have I.  You look familiar though and you can let go of my hand now," answered back Sakura.

          "Whatever" he said as he shook her hand off his.  He then turned his back on her and started to leave.

          'Wow what a friendly person' thought Sakura sarcastically.  Then she noticed something on the boys back it was a symbol.  A symbol she recognized that stands for the Uchiha Clan.  It couldn't be Sasuke but could it be the brother he must kill.  What to do?! She could be hero of the village by capturing him.  And maybe Sasuke will like her even more.  She had no choice she saw a rock on the ground.  She picked it up and aimed it his head.  He then collapsed and she ran towards him.  She could see he was knocked out but only for a little while.  Then she thought, 'Isn't Sasuke's brother supposed to look older he looks about my age.'  Did she make a mistake? No she knew lots of older people that looked like pre teens

Inner Sakura: 'I better stop thinking and start telling the villagers! 

          She was close to her house so she thought she should tell her mother first.  So she ran and something startled her as she passed a little girl.

Inner Sakura:?

          It was Ino.  But a nine year old Ino!   And then she heard a little girl yelling at a small child.

          "Naruto you get back here!  You'll pay for what you did to my fluffy!" cried a girl holding a rainbow colored cat.

Inner Sakura:???

          'Am I dreaming of my childhood.' thought Sakura.  She pinched herself and she didn't wake up this wasn't a dream.  Then she heard some young village girls talking.

"Did you hear some girl hit Itachi unconscious with a rock."

"What!?"

"Yeah I say we find the girl and give her beating and then maybe Itachi willl ask me on a date"

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the one who thought of the plan"

"Anyone can make up that plan…"

The crowd of girls soon got in big argument and Sakura thought  How come the villagers don't hate Itachi? Wasn't he the one that killed off the Uchiha clan?  

Then a girl with brown hair yelled at the so-called Itachi fan club that a pink girl about Itachi's age 13 was the one who knocked him out.  Then all their heads turned and stared at Sakura.

'Uh-oh' she thought.

"Get her!" yell the brown hair girl pointing at Sakura.

They soon ran after Sakura and she thought it was a good idea to focus her charka at feet right now.

…….

10 minutes later

"Can you find her?"

"No! she was too fast for us"

"Well she ran away which means she really must be the one that hit Itachi."

Sakura was right now up a tree right now listening to the Itachi fans.  They soon left and thought 'I'm not at my normal time right now.  The obsessed fans, the young rivals, she must of traveled back in time about 4 years!  

********

My story sucks! I know and it has really bad grammar I'm too lazy to check! Flames are welcomed! Bye!


	2. Hit Again

          Words:Bad Grammar 

Timeline 

20 minutes before Sakura was chased

Itachi just got up from the ground and all he remembered was being hit by a rock.  Then some crazy lunatic girl asked him who did this to him? He gave her the answer when he saw a rock with a trickle of blood.  

"A girl with the pink hair must've of done this" he muttered but the girl had ears and spread the news to Itachi's fans. But before she left she told him

"Itachi you should really go to the hospital with that injury" then she placed her hand on his shoulder"

"Bah! Don't touch me! I can manage with this little scratch" he said as he shooked her hand off.

"Oh, ok" said the girl then ran towards the crowded girls to tell the news.

Itachi then got to his feet and touched his head.  He survived many wounds from deadly battles ever since he was young but this one felt different.  

It wasn't really a wound from an enemy he was bound to kill from orders to assignation to protect someone he was escorting.  It was the experience of being attacked by her: the pink haired girl. She seemed very different from the other girls in the village. How could he not sense the rock?

He gave a little laugh and thought 'I think I like this girl' then he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked home.

*****

Sakura was now right now on the tree and made a theory of being in past.  

'It has to be, Ino has short hair, Naruto….."

Then Sakura suddenly heard people talking but it wasn't the crazy girl mob.  Still she was cautious. She camouflaged with the tree and listened.

"Good morning I lost my path so I couldn't find my way" said a very familiar voice.

"Yeah right" said a girl voice

"You're tardied, I thought adults were supposed to be organized, Kakashi sensei"

'Kakashi sensei, you got to be kidding me' thought Sakura'; she then peered out just a little and saw his face.  'Geez! I'm back in time and he still has the same attire with the same dopey look.  I guess he won't pass these three since Naruto, Sasuke and me were the only team he ever passed' 

'So whats the test Kakashi Sensei!"

"Remember only 9 members can get accepted and……"

"Yeah, yeah we know that but what do we have do.

"You have to fight me in order to get one of these bells under one hour" said Kakashi hold two shiny bells that gleamed in the sun.

"But there's only two bells…."

"Exactly that means the one without the bell gets to be tied to stump.  Aren't you lucky you also get to watch me eat your lunch in front you" said Kakashi checking his pouch to make sure he had his favorite certain book.

1 hour later 

A boy was strapped to a stump and his other two teammates were munching away on their lunches.  

'They sure won't pass if they still keep at order.' thought Sakura

Inner Sakura: Hell Yeah! Team 7 rules! 

Kakashi was right now camouflaged in a tree reading Come Come Paradise.  He took his time knowing at this rate he would fail another team. 

He then took notice on something.  He sensed an illusion not his but another.  He then popped himself at that point and said 

" Excuse me. Why are you stalking my team and me" tapping Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura then appeared and hid her face.  She then escaped again using her charka at her feet again.  She knew if anyone else saw her that it could affect the course of time! 

Kakashi face still had the same expression and thought it must've of been a very curious villager.  But he wondered how that person got so much Charka control. He then stopped wondering and started failing!

As the 2 teammates finished their food he then flashed out of nowhere and then said,

"You three all fail!"

"What!"

"You said if we didn't give any food to Jiro we'll pass!" 

"Yes I told you what to do and it's important to follow rules and if you don't you're scum.  But when abandoning your teammate you're worst then scum.  Teamwork is the number way to become powerful.  That's the way of a ninja." answered Kakashi.

"Does that mean we all have to go back to the academy"

"Yup" said Kakashi thinking whenever will he ever get decent ninjas.

***

Sakura was running so fast that she couldn't control it.  She was swerving and suddenly came to a stop. When she felt she hit something.  It was person. It was dusty so she couldn't actually see the face. But she got up and apologized not thinking how she could affect the fututr.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry" said Sakura constantly bowing and came to a stop when she saw the face.  Itachi….

"Hit twice by the same girl how lucky I am" said Itachi.

"So….rr…y"answered Sakura gain in a very slow motion.

"Apology not accepted" as he got up and started staring at her.

'What is he trying to do unless its…… its……. Sharigan.

********

Another bad chapter! Flames welcome!  I don't know if I should contiue? Hehe to me the story sucks well bye bye


	3. Stars

"No never mind his eyes seem too calm to be sharigan' thought Sakura. 'Maybe if I just walk away slowly he'll just leave me alone.'  So Sakura gently walked slowly but instead of escaping like all her other previous tries, the cat caught the mouse.  Itachi gripped her hand tightly in his right hand and said coolly,

          "I'm not letting you go until you tell me your name." glaring at her with those eyes…

          Without thinking she blurted out her name" Haruno Sakura"

Her hand dropped to her side and again they stared at each other.

          "My name is Uchiha Itachi and your last name seems familiar.  But I never knew they had an older daughter.  You seem strange but compared to the other girls I like your personality."

          "Um I'm uh…."gibbering Sakura nervously.

          "But why are you so nervous I just wanted to know the girl who seems to want to hurt me all the time." Itachi with a little grin knowing he was torturing her with his little jokes.

          "I…. I…. thought you were going to use sharigan"

          His grin turned into a surprised but unhappy look. 

          "How do you know I obtain the sharigan?"

          "Um.. you see I know by… how should I say this… Lucky Guess" 

          "… Bah! I don't have time for this." he shoved his hand into his pockets and passed by Sakura.  But at that moment he felt a flash or spark of some sort.  Sakura felt it too but the only thing said was by Itachi "Don't you think you have escaped me Sakura I'm still keeping an eye on you."

          'What is that supposed to mean?  I told him too much, how will this affect time? Stupid, Stupid, I'm such a complete idiot!' Why don't just tell him the whole story and say he's going to kill his clan and join an assassin group. But as the more she thought the more of an idea formed in her head.  What if she could change time?  Well she already did but change something so a burden wouldn't be on the back of someone she loved; Sasuke.  But she was somehow afraid.  If she did change it, what would Sasuke be in the future?  Someone else in the future with a different personality?  She sighed and made her decision.  If Sasuke's personality changes or not she wanted to take away his pain and let him suffer no more.  She would have to stop Itachi from killing off the Uchiha Clan.  The only problem was her figuring how. 

***

4 years in the future

Naruto and Sasuke were patiently waiting for Kakashi sensei.  Naruto's face was cringed in his annoyed face and Sasuke was standing in his expressionless face.  Then a flash a dust came and Kakashi voice was heard

"Good morning my students, my alarm clock broke so it didn't wake me up at my usual time."

"This is your usual time Sensei Kakas!" whined Naruto who was really furious because he missed a day to be with Sensei Iruka at the noodle bar just to see Kakashi's surprise. "So what's the big surprise!"

"Well its very good.  But wait a minute 1,2 where is the 3?"

"Sakura never showed" said Naruto. 

"Hmm very unusual of Sakura. "exclaimed Kakashi.  "Do you have anything to say Sasuke?"

"It's her own business if she doesn't want to come" answerd Sasuke.  But in his mind he was concerned like Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura would never miss your surprises or trainings sensei Kakashi.  She's a school girl!  Do you think we should go to her house?  What if….."

"Dim whit. Talking will not do anything." said Sasuke cutting off Naruto's over exaggerating sentence.

"You're right Sasuke.  We'll check on her to see if she's all right.  Sasuke, Naruto, let's go." said Kakashi.

Blast back 4 years

It was the afternoon and Sakura was sitting in a tree thinking.  It was very sunny and nothing appeared to be happening.  

"I can see the kite without a string is caught in a tree" yelled a familiar voice.  It was Itachi.  He actually had a "happy smile".  

"What are you doing here?" said Sakura

"I told you earlier, I'm keeping an eye on you.  The question is why are you up there?"

"It's none of your business.  But if you want to know anyway I'm thinking."

"Yeah, you seem like a thinker.  Your big fore-head really identifies that you have the brain of an elephant."

Inner Sakura: BASTARD! I can't believe I want to be nice to him!

After the inner Sakura reaction he focused his charka and climbed the tree Sakura was in.  He soon then passed by Sakura sideways and went clear to the top.

"What are you doing up there?!  I came here first!" yelled Sakura standing up trying to see what Itachi was going to do.

"This tree is available to all habitants of this Village. It is not fair that one person wants to hog one tree all to themselves. Also I wish to think and look at the view of this village." he answered back as he sat down on the highest branch and closed his eyes.

'He's so calm but yet serious in his words' thought Sakura, 'But maybe he won't stay too long and I know if I get off this tree he'll only follow me for some reason.  Perfect… Quality Time.

8 hours passed

Inner Sakura: What's wrong him!  Doesn't he have anything to talk about?  He's the same as Sasuke a complete loner!  We've been here for 8 hours and all he does is either sleep or looks at the view!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But then Sakura took notice to the sky it was beautiful. The black sea with overflowing lights that filled it made the sky look endless.  By this subject, she spoke without knowing with ah, "Itachi-kun it seems as we look at the scenery everything changes but the details are kept in our memories. But with change comes time, and with time we forget.  Do you… Do you… wish to stop time"

Bu there was no reply, no reply at all.  Sakura then started up the tree and found a note.

'Sakura got bored and went home'

Tues, 4:00

Inner Sakura" What the hell he was only here with me for an hour!!!!!!!!! 

[Authors note: you see she was really trying to get quality time with him to see what problems in his life would cause him to kill off his clan:]


	4. Why stop time?

I didn't check on my grammar mistakes

Wed.

          Morning it was and everything seemed normal in Leaf Village.  Except that a certain person was walking the streets that didn't belong.  As many of you all know it's a smart, preteen girl, Sakura.   

          She was famished and she had a back pain sleeping on the brown bark on the tree.  Likewise she was very angry for Itachi ditching her but like he was going to wait on a girl he didn't know.  Sakura passed through stand after stand not trying to attract attention just to get a bite to eat. Then she found it!

          "Wow! I knew they built it at this time," exclaimed Sakura.  It was the noodle bar her certain teammate loves so much.  She walked in without knowing a certain group was crowded back in the corner.  The Special was written up and she saw a price.  That's right she has no money! Her stomach gurgled and she had a very distraught face.  

          Then she heard giggling in the back and whispers that echoed her ears.  Then she felt a presence coming towards the waiter and a voice was spoken, "Two specials, one for me and one for her," as a hand placed money on the counter.

          ''One for her?" thought Sakura.  She then turned around and it was him, the dark haired ninja Itachi…  

          "Why do you stare Sakura, sit down and wait," said Itachi.  Without speaking Sakura sat down at the front counter and after Itachi sat by her.  There was silence between them again and only voices of the crowds in the streets were heard.  Since Ramen had a 3-minute wait Sakura had to think of something to converse with Itachi to open his story.  But how?  Her eyes turned stern and she was really focused on the subject. Then the waiter spoke 

"Excuse me miss your soup is ready."  He laid the steaming noodles right in front of her and gave her a piece of paper.  

"What's this?"

"The young man with you left early.  He didn't even eat one bite of this ramen," answered the waiter as he held Itachi's bowl of soup. 

Sakura looked to left where Itachi was sitting and the waiter was right he was gone.  She opened up the piece of paper and it said

'Sakura,

I see you were thinking elephant girl.  I got bored with the 3-minute wait so I left…

Itachi

'Typical', thought Sakura.  She lost her appetite so she shoved the noodles and left in search of Itachi.  Meanwhile the old waiter was thinking,' Kids they buy and they don't eat, what is this world coming to?  Oh well, might as well not waste it.' So he lifted the two untouched bowls and placed it on the ground outside the shop.   And if you listen very closely you can hear a little 

"Hee Hee", from a little yellow haired boy.

          As Sakura was looking for Itachi in the streets she felt like she was being watched.

  Not by two eyes but about 20 pair of eyes.  She then felt a touch on her shoulder and then it was grabbed.  She was forced to turn around and it was the dreaded Itachi fan group.  All their faces were red and their eyes were all white.  Those eyes defined that jealousy was in them.

          One fan spoke slowly, "You're the girl who hit Itachi with rock and yet he bought you breakfast…

          "Maybe she hypnotized him with her evil green eyes" shouted another fan.

          "We better get her now or she'll hypnotize him to kiss her!"

          Their head were erupting like a volcano.  Sakura stepped back and forth focusing her charka in her feet again.  She then started running backwards and was thinking;' Will this running ever end' while the Itachi fans were trying to run her down.

***

Back to the Future

Sasuke knocked on the door of The Haruno residence.  The door opened and Sakura's mother opened the door.

"Ohiyo, Ma'am" said Kakashi bowing, " we came here to see if Sakura was home sick today."  

"No, she isn't.    In fact she didn't come home today or yesterday. I thought she was with you three doing those ninja dos last night."

"Nani! You mean she didn't even come home last night," yelled Naruto.

"Shut your big mouth Naruto," yelled Sasuke.

"Both of you quiet.  Thank you Mrs. Haruno we will find Sakura," said Kakashi as he, Sasuke, and Naruto started to leave.

"Wait! You three must have been working an appetite after worrying about my stupid daughter" yelled Mrs. Haruno.

All three stomachs of the men growled.

"Come in and eat."  So they came in the house and as Sakura's mother closed the door she said," I'm sure Sakura is just fine."

'I hope so' thought Sasuke.

***

Blast to the Past

Sakura's speed was no match for The Itachi Fan Group as she ran backwards to a cleared, grassy area. She then tripped by something big and fell to the ground.  

"How come when we always seem to meet it's by you trying to kill me" said the one and only Itachi who was having a very painful experience.

Sakura was on top of Itachi's back and got she soon got off him.  They then both sat on the cool, dew grass. 

"It's not my fault, people always seem to be chasing me," answered Sakura.

"Whatever but due to my great pain on my back, I find you not only have a brain of an elephant but the weight of one as too " said Itachi as he started to lie on the grass.

"Nani! I've been on diet for weeks" yelled Sakura as she hit Itachi's head.

"Yeah right…" he said and then suddenly stopped to see the scenery in the sky.

          Sakura saw it too. And laid her back on the grass too.  Their heads were on opposite sides and they watched the white clouds pass by.

          "Sakura, why do you want to stop time" said Itachi all of sudden.

          'So he was there with me when I asked him the question! That Bastard!'

          "It's a stupid reason"

          "Just tell me"

          "….. Ok I' tell you why. I want to stop time.. to ..to..to"

          "Spit it out already!"

          "Don't rush me!"

          "Well you keep on saying to to to to….

          " To stop people I care about, fade away with time!!" she cried out loud.


	5. Pictures

Bad Grammar!

Remember Itachi was 13 when he killed his clan.   4 years later team 7 was established!  

***

"To stop people fade away?" questioned Itachi.

Sakura held her breathe and let out the air very slowly.  She then spoke, 

"Time has great affect on each and every person in this world.  No one lives forever.  But this certain person won't die until he has his revenge.  He is a boy that I love and don't want him to see him fade away just to chase his ambition."

"Ambition, goals, perseverance is the way of life…Sakura," said Itachi silently staring at the tears Sakura shed on the ground.

"Is it healthy that he wants to kill his own brother!!"

"Yes and no, life is unpredictable.   Nothing is perfect or in other words nothing is normal. "

"You wouldn't understand about this!   He is never open and he is an self-image of you.  Stubborn… " screamed Sakura as she ran away from him.  As she ran her tears fell and hoped she didn't tell to much; That the boy she was talking about was Itachi's little brother.

Itachi this time didn't make any jokes.  He watched her figure dim beyond the road.  He wasn't worried for her because he didn't know her that much.  He was just curious on what she was talking about and about her.  He only met her 1 day ago.  But he just started the opposite direction from which Sakura ran and just thought it was a girl thing he would never understand.  And he would get the full explanation later when she had time to cool off.

***

Blast from the Past

"Would you some tea?" asked Sakura's mother, gently laying the tray of cups on the table."

"No thank you…. we are more concerned of…Sa…"

"Don't you have any Raman in this house!" asked Naruto.

"Naruto there is no time to discuss your stomach, we have to be more aware of Sakura's disappearance," said Kakashi lowering his eye with frustration Naruto 'Now Mrs. Haruno are you sure Sakura's wasn't here…"

Kakashi voice dims as Sasuke was in his thoughts. 

'Girls always make trouble or are in trouble.   It's probably a girl thing that I would never understand.  (Not that he was sexist) He then stared at the wall of the house and saw mostly pictures of the family but blank on Sakura's childhood. He wondered if this had a connection but couldn't find a way to connect it Sakura's disappearance.  He then interrupted Kakashi sensei "

Mrs. Haruno how come there isn't picture of Sakura when she was a little girl."

"Oh… we do have some pictures of her when she was about 9 but we never hung them up…"

"Why is that?" asked Kakashi. "Well, she was very unhappy at the time.  She would never smile and she was boxed in a little world of her own.  She often hid and never socialized."

"So that's why I never really saw Sakura-chan when I little" said Naruto.

"Do you mind if we take a look at pictures unless it's affecting your privacy.  It would find your daughter." Said Kakashi patiently waiting for an answer.

"Alright let me get them for you" said Sakura's mother with a hesitating voice but chose to get the pictures any way."

10 min later

A black book was opened and Sakura's mother left the room leaving the threesome alone.  She couldn't stand to see that face again…

Sasuke gently turned each page passing more pictures of the family.  Page after page was turned and nothing but Sakura's relatives.   

"There are no pictures of Sakura!  Where is she all I see are old people.  Where is she!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait a second, a section is stuck to another page," replied Sasuke gently opening it.  The page was revealed and all three pairs of eyes looked grim.  

" I never seen Sakura so sad before have you Kakashi sensei?" said Naruto looking at Sakura's face.  Her face was covered with bangs of long hair and her mother was right she never smiled.

"No, I haven't either Naruto" answered back Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at the pictures deeply and stared at he unhappiness. 

'She's like me.  Just still and angry inside but can't release it. ' thought Sasuke.  The more he looked at the face, the more he remembered.  He saw this face before when he was the age of Sakura but he didn't remember where he saw it…

***

Srry  it took so long to update.  I have school and I've been making a new layout for my sasusaku site dwindle and hassling with html.  I know the chapter was short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer with a secret that will be revealed!  Oh yeah I didn't check my grammar so you'll find lots a mistakes in this chapter.


End file.
